


Forever Ago

by Christina_Potter_09



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: ARE ENDGAME - Freeform, F/M, Smut, after so many years, because of course they fucked, cyclops and phoenix, enough said, excuse you while my otp launches in a kiss to end all kisses, is bloody endgame, logan dear, post uncanny 22, red and slim, scott and jean, step aside emma darling, step aside everyone, that kiss shows it all, the first of the armada, the mothership of all ships, the ship that taught me shipping, this is endgame smut, this is the smut after the kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christina_Potter_09/pseuds/Christina_Potter_09
Summary: post uncanny 22 (2019) no matter what, they fucked.each.other's.brains.out.thank you very much!





	Forever Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Jean and Scott and no redemption, they are past that, here is only their passion and desire for each other

_Forever Ago_

It was forever ago, when the couple of spouses carried each other after a battle, wounds bleeding and uniforms torn. The X-Men were back, along the mutant race, ready to fight for all that had been and all that were to be. 

‘Easy… easy,’ Jean whispered as they all but stumbled on the plain bed. Nothing compared to the bed they shared in the years of their marriage while in the mansion. They wouldn’t complain, it was a new start for both of them. The mansion, the team, their lives were different from what they had known. Out there, there were still the graves with their names on, empty and neglected as both laid in each other’s arms. 

‘Jean, I missed you,’ Scott whispered huskily as he traced a finger down her jaw, Jean smiled and claimed his lips with hers in a kiss that made their minds spin. 

_‘I missed you too, love,’_ Jean sent through the link that had reactivated the moment they saw each other in the same dimension, working like a magnet for both ends to meet no matter the sentinel attack they were under, or anyone else present. No one else mattered, nobody, just him and her and their long lost love. 

There had been years, ever since she died in his arms, urging him to live for her. It had been so long ever since he made all the wrong and right choices, living but only with her ghost in his heart. He remembered the astonishment at the sight of her young self returning, the pain he had felt before destroying Jean-Xorn. The elevation he felt when he found himself before her and their kiss, as she separated from the Phoenix and resurrected.

The Phoenix, he always knew what she went through because of the Force, through their bond, yet he realised it all in a deeper level when he got possesed, writing the epilogue to a curse that haunted them for decades, a curse they loved both. 

‘I wanted to find you the moment I…’ Scott tried when they broke the kiss for breath but Jean silenced him with a finger on his lips. The moment he was back, brought by Nathan, she knew, another son of them, Nate, had taken her away, but they had found each other, like always. She had wished she’d be there for him sooner, but everything happens for a reason and this wasn’t a clean slate but it certainly was a second -or hundredth- chance. 

‘Don’t speak,’ Jean whispered, begging and demanding at the same time. ‘Don’t even think,’ Jean added and Scott’s lips twitched against her finger. ‘Only act, show me, show me everything you want me to know.’ Jean begged this time and Scott could only wrap his arms around her and bring her against him as he rolled them around until he could be on top and kissed her again.

He wanted to tell her of his feelings, of his failures and triumphs, but they had said it all, in the glimpses they had gotten of each other across dimensions and planes of existence. He wanted to tell her he had always chosen her, she knew, she had forgiven him, she was all desire but now there was no Phoenix masking her, no impending doom and no madness, it was just them. He wanted to tell her he loved her uniform, she wouldn’t care, he knew his dear wife and at the moment, she wanted said uniform off her body and said body ravished by him. 

She was in need of his hands on her body, of his lips against her neck, of him against and inside her, after so long, after so much, she was in need of her husband and she finally had him in her arms. 

She gasped as he tore at her already destroyed uniform, he loved it, she could see the appreciation on his face but he obeyed at her wish not to speak, not even think. All thoughts were drowning in a sea of desire and equal need for her in his mind. She loved it, good old Scott, not the talker but the doer. 

She could have used her powers but decided otherwise, her hands tore at his jacket and uniform, damn things came off with a struggle. She freed his broad chest and could only marvel at his body, she had missed him so much. 

He looked down at her, beautiful full breasts held by her bra. He unzipped her pants and threw them away, meeting the upper part of her uniform and the breastplate she wore above it. He smirked as she cheated on her own rules and used her powers to get them rid of their boots and he felt his pants going down with a telekinetic pull. God he had missed her undressing him with her powers. He sucked in a breath as her hand swiftly moved within his pants and grasped him. 

_Mine_

It was a thought shared, a notion known as well as their very existence. Back into life and hungry for each other. He thanked the heavens for her bra opening on the front, revealing the creamy mounds of flesh, kneading them with experienced fingers. She melted against him. 

‘Scott…’ she gasped his name and he could only breathe deeply as his erection turned painful. She was breaking the rules of not talking or thinking, she was breaking every rule and he was following in a game they had mastered long ago. He stopped her stroking hand, leaving her breast and moving lower, his lips trailing fire on her skin as he moved past her breasts to her belly and from there to the spot between her legs, she opened them for him and he nestled in between. 

‘I really missed you,’ he whispered as he reached for her, inhaling her musky scent before he could suck at her wet and warm core above the lacy fabric of her underwear, making her hiss her pleasure and arch her body. 

‘Please…’ Jean begged in a broken voice and Scott wished he could be stronger, he wished he had the composure to tease her on and on but that would have to wait until later, days later, after he was seated with his need for her. He moved the underwear aside and licked at the nub of nerves between her lips, causing her to cry out. 

He did his best to focus on her and not him, his body was ready to explode but he wouldn’t like a green boy. No, he would give and take this time, she deserved every pleasure and he needed to get inside her before it was too late. He sucked harder, this time at her core, before he could nip at her inner thigh and lick again her core, causing his wife to scream. He knew, it was so easy to bring her to the edge, even after so long, he could do it, every bite, nip and suck were calculated, practiced in their bed over the years, and she was still responsive and aware of how well he knew her. 

‘Get inside me, damn it, fuck me, Scott,’ Jean’s voice was commanding and desperate at the same time. He didn’t need to be told twice, she was right there. He moved quickly above her again, thrusting inside her clenching body, a smart finger already on her clit, flicking its way into her orgasm as she moaned and arched against him. Scott savored the sight, so familiar and astonishing at the same time, he started thrusting as she came down from her high and he could only shut his eyes and throw his own head back as she wrapped her legs around his hips and arms around his shoulders, holding on for the ride. His head thrown against her collarbone, her hot lips against his ear, whispering words of love and passion. 

‘Yes, Scott... so good, you feel so good inside me….’ he groaned her name, the sound of skin slapping against skin was music to his ears. Their bodies were on fire, their minds set alit within their bond, their souls whole again. 

Scott found himself grunting her name as he changed position, she held onto his strong body as he knelt and then sat on his ass, bringing her before him, his legs spread open behind her as she remained wrapped around him. Jean’s lips opened soundlessly into an ‘o’ as the position allowed him even deeper, his large hands supported her ass and hips as she started pushing up and down on his shaft, he was buried inside her to the hilt. Jean threw her head back in a moan of pleasure as he found her clit again, rubbing it. 

‘I can’t… not so fast,’ Jean’s whimper was met with a satisfied smile from him, and a bruising kiss. 

‘Yes you can, and you will, love.’ he commanded as he thrust up into her, he was so close, but he wanted to see her again, all lost and blissful, she deserved all the bliss and pleasure in the world. 

Scott helped Jean move against him, her arms around his shoulders, her head above his, bowing down, her hair falling around their faces like a curtain, closing out the rest of the world, their foreheads touching, eyes closing. Their bond, joined bodies and dance of love made the couple loose sense of where one began and the other ended. Their bodies falling off the edge together, screams of their names, moans of pleasure and the smell of sex filled the room as the two lovers held onto each other for dear life, panting against each other, kissing and caressing each other’s sweaty skin, still joined, a tight hug making their hearts beat frantically against each other. Scott’s hands feasted into Jean’s fire red mane as Jean held onto his shoulders for dear life, her face buried in the crook of his neck. 

There was nothing left to be said, and a million things to be expressed. They untangled unwillingly from the lotus position, only to lay down together and re tangle. The sheets were stained with blood and sweat, they would have to make some stitches on each other, tend to some injuries and take care of their wounds, like they used to do. But for now, nothing hurt and everything was perfect, they had found each other again, till death do them part, they had once promised and not even He could separate them. 

Scott Summers and Jean Grey-Summers were together again and nothing else mattered in the world. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> smut is happiness  
> comments are happiness


End file.
